


【授权翻译】Exquisite Pain|痛之如饴

by Epiphyllum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has a rather kinky side to himself, Len loves to indulge him, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Spanking, Trust, kind of dominance/submission, 冷闪 - Freeform, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphyllum/pseuds/Epiphyllum
Summary: 巴里相信莱，他也确信他的情人知道他真正需要什么。





	【授权翻译】Exquisite Pain|痛之如饴

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exquisite Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138398) by [Enina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina). 



> 这是我的第一篇译作，文笔不成熟，谢谢大家愿意点进来看！既是送给自己的成人礼，也送给冷闪圈所有的小伙伴！

“你真好闻。”莱在巴里的颈窝里深吸了一口，耳鬓厮磨，“简直好得过分，我都不确定自己现在比较想操你还是想吃掉你。”

巴里笑了，享受着莱压在他身上的重量和两人如此贴近的触感。他们都赤身裸体，但就算隔着几层衣服也不可能感受不到男人轻撞着他臀部的雄器——巴里自己的硬挺却拖在腹部与柔软的床垫之间。

“你才不会吃我。”巴里把头埋进枕头里微笑，“你可是个素食主义者，记得不？”

莱咬住他弯曲的脖颈时他微微惊颤，一股热流，并不疼痛却猛烈地贯穿他的身躯。一声柔软的呻吟逃出他的嘴唇，巴里把自己的臀部微微后推，他的伴侣亦是如此。

“我可以为你破一次例。”莱建议道，唇掠过他刚刚品尝过的肌肤。而他的动作如此轻柔，却足以让一阵熟悉的暖意再次涌上巴里的胸膛，刹那间对莱的爱意强烈到几乎让他痛苦。

“你绝对值得的，宝贝。”

“别傻了。”巴里转过头冒出傻乎乎的笑，把脸颊压在枕头上，透过肩膀凝视着莱的眼睛。

巴里给了莱一个柔软的微笑，稍稍抬起他的右臂把手放在男人的臀上。他的手指在莱的臀骨上爱抚着，二人四目相对，静默无言。

巴里如此满足。此时此地，他是世界上最幸福的人。这认知震撼心灵且绝妙无比，甚至令他有些胆怯。

“我爱你。”他说，每个字都象征了他的全部身心。

莱再度亲吻他的脖颈，然后是他的脸颊和太阳穴。那唇柔软而温暖，那吻温柔而细腻。

“我爱你。”莱移开身体不再紧靠着他时，巴里闭上双眼轻声复述。他任自己被引导着抬起臀部直到跪起，把手臂摆放到可以把头靠在胳膊上的位置。

莱紧握住他的左臀时他浑身颤抖。莱很快就松开了手，而巴里做出小小的抗议，现在他已不想保持耐心。莱低沉而熟悉的轻笑令他打了个寒战，紧接着他就被男人扇在他臀上的巴掌吓得一抖，身后传来的感觉沉重却不怎么疼。

巴里回以一声呻吟，把脸埋进交叉的手臂，同时对着莱抬高了屁股。

又是一巴掌下来，比上一次稍重了些，且直接落在他的腰间，使他湿哒哒的性器几乎撞上腹肌。巴里发出细细的呜咽，意识到自己听起来像什么后羞得满脸通红。

下一巴掌本在意料之中，不知为何却还是让他毫无防备。

“莱尼。”巴里嘶声道，突然之间无法确定自己需要什么。他想要莱的硕物进入他的身躯，他想要它在他体内伸展与被填满时的充实感，让他们像两块拼图对接在一起，但同时他又想让莱就这样继续。他想要更多细腻而剧烈的疼痛，来湿润自己的勃起。

再无一人能给他这样的感受——如此生机勃勃而心满意足。

下一掌重到真的会疼，他哭叫出声却毫无抱怨之意，男人的名字泄露于他双唇之间，像是最虔诚的祈求。

另一巴掌，甚至更重——若不是他欲火焚身，那灼热的疼痛也许会令他无法承受——巴里弓起腰，霎时间极度渴望莱填满他。

“莱尼。”他哀求着，临近哭泣，在过多的情绪与强烈的性奋夹击下几乎窒息。

莱嘘声安慰着他，开始安抚他受伤的屁股。

“我会照顾好你的，宝贝。”莱说，而巴里相信他，因为他一贯如此。

莱越过他去够床头柜上的润滑剂，硬邦邦的阳器压上巴里的臀缝，使得巴里再次发出可怜兮兮的呻吟。男人停顿了一会儿，让他的勃起靠上那个敏感的小洞，然后轻轻地研磨着它。

“求你了。”巴里受不了了，他迫切需要莱进入他。他需要他，他就是需要他，完整的他，但此时此刻他的手和硕器最为需要！

“求你了。”他急迫地重复道，在情人俯身亲吻他的肩膀时忍不住颤抖，莱炽热的胸膛紧贴着巴里火热的后背，这一切如此完美可仍远远不够。

“莱尼，求你了！”

“好吧。”莱在他的脖子后面咕哝着，然后咬住那敏感的肌肤，巴里哭喊出来，把自己推得更靠近莱。莱用手把他压了下去，巴里顺从了——此时他会依从莱命令他的任何事。

“你真他妈漂亮。”巴里听到莱这么说，可那几乎引不起他的注意，莱长着硬茧的粗壮的手指在他体内蠕动时他无法对其他任何事情分心。巴里一心于那手指在他体内的进退屈伸，莱没有用上足够的润滑剂所以那接近疼痛，而那正是巴里所喜欢的。

“你想让我操你吗？”莱问，声音因为勃起低沉沙哑，“你想让我把你操进床垫里，直到你无法承受更多？直到你求我停下？”

“是的。”巴里急切地回答，向后碰撞着莱的手指——现在是三根——那多到几乎太疼了因为莱没给他什么时间调整，但它棒极了，‘“是的，求你了。”

一巴掌重到让他又哭喊出来，令他些许受惊但更多的是满足。另一掌紧随其后且愈发疼痛，而巴里为之濒临高潮。

“不。”莱瞬间变得冷酷，他的声音里带有警告意味，巴里只能报之以战栗与驯服的呻吟，“在我允许之前你不可以高潮。你明白了吗？”

巴里啜泣着，莱狠狠地扇在他已经肿起的嫩肉上时止不住哭喊。

“你听明白了吗？！”莱厉声问，用力地掐住巴里的右臀。

“是的！对不起，我明白了！”

“很好。”莱满意地说，用他独有的方式爱抚着他刚刚虐待过的地方，温柔到让巴里的眼睛灼烧起来，“我会好好照顾你的，宝贝。我一向如此，不是吗？”

“是的。”巴里赞同道，当莱用手指按着他的前列腺时轻声吟叫，性器也滴出液体。

接下去的几分钟——哪怕是跟身处神速力相比也接近永恒——莱一遍遍地把他带到高潮边缘而巴里努力不摔进去，这也太难了，形如折磨但好在对方对他了如指掌，用放慢速度或把疼痛提升至超过性欲的方式帮他抓住残存的理智。

“求…求你了。”巴里哭啼着，挫败感快要攻陷了他。他全身都被汗水湿透，他感觉自己太热了，他的皮肤太紧绷了，他的肌肉为了保持这种姿势而不停颤抖。

“还不行。”莱听上去该死的冷静，他恢复了手指蠕动的节奏，再次把火力集中在巴里的前列腺上，令巴里忍不住战栗与啜泣。

“你看起来挺享受的，没准我们可以这么干一整晚。”

莱轻柔地握住他的阴囊扼杀了巴里惊恐的抗议，接着他就把手指抽离巴里的身体。伴随而来的剧痛并没有阻止他本能地跟着莱的手指后退，但他屁股里的手指牢牢地占据有利地位，坚硬地戳中他的前列腺，而巴里对疼痛毫无防备。

“你也不想不小心高潮的，对吧？”巴里可以分辨出莱话语里的假笑，要不是巴里正陷于这种全神贯注也无法应对的境地，他绝对会为莱总是在这种糟糕的时候当个混蛋而咒骂他的。

时间仿佛静止，巴里被固定在这种不利位置上，莱的手指深深捅进他的屁股，性器胀痛得想要退缩，而他在熊熊燃烧的欲火中一败如水。之后，莱调整好自己的手，用手指深入进攻巴里的前列腺，突然间一切都超出了巴里的极限。

“停下！莱，快停下。”巴里的手指紧紧地抓住身下的枕头，过度用力使得关节发白，徒劳地试图在疼痛中喘息。

“停下来，求你！”

而莱只是继续保持这种磨人的节奏，许久之后才终于照巴里说的做。巴里浑身发抖，眼泪发烫，仿佛快要窒息。他精疲力尽甚至懒得停下抽泣，反正莱也不是没见过他这副模样。

莱拔出手指，释放了他的性器，大部分疼痛都消失了，霎时他却被空虚和孤独袭击。

“好了。”莱温柔地安抚着他的情人，“没事了，宝贝，你做的很好。”

莱吻上他受伤的臀部时巴里仍在颤抖，他无法阻止自己再度呜咽。

“这会不会太过了？”莱有些顾虑，巴里面对这个开门见山的问题却不知如何回答。

“巴里，你要是不喜欢的话就必须用安全词。”莱听上去并不生气，反而担忧且愧疚，“我不想伤害你，这不只是关于——”

“不…不是这样的，”巴里调整了一下，感觉自己恢复了一点，“这感觉很好，只是……太猛烈了。我还没完全做好准备。”

他的眼神回到情人身上，对上莱的目光。“我相信你，莱尼，我知道你不会伤害我而你也没那么做。”

失意在莱脸上凋零开去，取而代之的是巴里熟悉的宠溺表情。当莱放在他腰间的手再次移向他的屁股时巴里微微发颤，他一半是期待——一半是希望紧随其后的会是莱的巴掌。

尽管如此，那不是。

“你想高潮吗，宝贝？”莱声音低沉，巴里此刻兴奋到确信自己光听着这个男人说话过会就能达到顶峰。

“求你了？”巴里央求道，当莱笑出声时双颊发热。

莱触碰他的方式带走了所有残余的疼痛。巴里知道莱还是有点内疚和担心他之前做的太过了，尽管他对情人的缜密与贴心欣慰不已，不得不说这还是有一点点扫兴。

之前的充分扩充使得莱不用多做准备也能把硬器塞入他的身体，紧接而来的那细腻的充实感与亲密无间的触感足以让他忘却一切不愉。他的全世界缩小到仅剩背后那个独一无二的男人，以及他在身后运动的方式，最初只是缓慢地试探，然而很快就再次对准他的前列腺发起猛烈又令他欲罢不能的攻势。

莱的阴囊撞击他时的触感，他紧握着——却还不够用力地蹂躏着他的臀部，巴里紧紧地环绕着莱，就像绕着轴运动的活塞，不到一会儿莱就让巴里再度临近高潮。

“我可以高潮了吗？”他问，离高潮临近到呼吸也变得困难。

“还不行。”莱粗暴地回复，在巴里沮丧地为被拒绝释放发出哀鸣时勾起轻笑。

“求你了。”巴里再次尝试，因为他真的没办法坚持下去了。他早已濒临巅峰甚至能体会到它的滋味。

“不可以。”莱加快了节奏，手里的力气终于大到刺痛巴里。

“莱…莱尼，能不能…求你了！我真的不——”

“不行。”他的情人再次冷酷起来，巴里挫败又绝望地哭喊着，他能感受到他的阴囊如何向上拍打着他的身体，他的肌肉紧张地准备迎接即将到来的高潮。

“莱，求你了！求你了！求你了！”

他不想违背莱也不想让自己的身体干出这样的事，但他真的坚持不下了。达到巅峰的渴求正把他吞噬殆尽，而他所有的意志力都被用去阻止那不可避免之事了。

可是让莱失望的认知更加糟糕……

然后，莱趴到他身上，手环绕上巴里的胸膛，巴里知道莱在干什么，而且他就是如此深爱——比爱还爱——莱这么做。

“再问一遍。”男人的嗓音低沉而沙哑，让巴里近乎呜咽着问出问题。

“我可以高潮吗，求你了？”

“你可以了。”莱的手指挤捏着他的乳头，与此同时高潮像无边无际的巨浪吞没了他。任何事情，包括呼吸与思考都成为不可能之事，他能做的唯有感受这一切。

而这感觉奇妙又令人兴奋，莱操着他度过去时一切甚至变得更为激烈。巴里颤抖着，呻吟着咬住自己的枕头，接踵而至的痛苦快要摧毁他的身体。他知道自己可能会说出什么傻话——比如让莱停下来——他就不该给自己什么可能性这么做因为莱也很可能干出傻事——比如真的停下来。

最后，当巴里确定他无法承受更多，他的伴侣给了他最后一次猛烈的冲击，接着，一股熟悉的暖流填满了他的身体。

接下去的时间里他们保持着这个姿势，直到莱终于拔出性器，躺到他的身边。余下的空虚席卷了他，巴里累到不想再动，任由莱把他推到一个更舒服些的位置。他很可能会就那样睡着，把屁股暴露在空气里，等明天起来再感谢莱贴心地做了他最喜欢吃的早点。

至于现在，他只想进入梦乡。

莱的手臂缠上了他，把他拉得更近，吻上他的双唇，短暂而甜蜜，就好像莱很了解他有多困似的。

“我也爱你。”莱把巴里的头拖到自己下巴下面，让巴里睡在他的胸膛上。

“爱你。”巴里喃喃道，陷入了深而宁静的梦乡。

**Author's Note:**

> 真的炒鸡需要你们的评论;p


End file.
